A grande batalha
by Khronos
Summary: Naruto vai tentar fazer o Sasuke voltar para Konoha, mas eles se desetendem e uma grande luta acontece. Boa leitura, e não se esqueça de comentar xD! Obs.: asegunda parte tem alguns spoilers, mas são bem poucos
1. Chapter 1

A grande batalha

**A grande batalha**

**Capítulo I **

Naruto em mais uma de suas (fracassadas) tentativas de fazer o Sasuke se redimir e voltar para a vila, vai para o castelo onde ele mora agora. Ao entrar se depara com Sasuke sentado no antigo trono de Orochimaru, Sasuke ri e diz:

Sasuke: Veio tentar me "salvar" de novo??

Naruto: Não vim "tentar", eu VOU te "salvar".

Sasuke: E se eu não quiser? Vai fazer o que?

Naruto: Olha aqui, seu emo desgraçado, só não te quebro a cara porque a Sakura-chan me pediu pra voltar com você vivo pra Konoha.

Sasuke: Quando aquela baranga vai ver que não to afim dela? E quem disse que eu sou emo? Só porque curto Fresno? Ou porque uso batom? Ou é porque sou meio afeminado? Isso não quer dizer nada, o Sai também é!!

Naruto: Lógico, tinham que criar um personagem gay igual a você para te substituírem...

Sasuke: Fica quieto, pior você que se acha o fodão só porque tem uma cadelinha de nove rabos dentro do corpo!

Kyuubi: Cadelinha é a mãe! - grita a raposa de dentro do Naruto.

Naruto: Cala a boca "totó" - grita para si mesmo - fica fora dessa!

Kyuubi: Já mandei não me chamar assim, olha que não te empresto mais meus poderes.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke, entediado com a discussão dos dois, começa a dormir.

Naruto: Ta bem desculpa, é que eu sempre esqueço.

Kyuubi: Ta beleza, mas vai logo cuidar do seu "namoradinho", que eu to com sono, e quando você ta lutando não tem como "puxar um ronco"... Aliás, o emo acabou dormindo...

Naruto com uma risada "maléfica" chega perto do ex-companheiro de equipe, levanta o braço e:

Naruto: PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA ROBINHO!! - lhe dá um tapa na nuca e sai correndo, rindo.

Sasuke: Filho da mãe! Agora vai ver... - faz um Chidori e parte para cima de Naruto.

Naruto faz um Rasengan e também vai para cima do outro. Quando eles estão quase se encontrando eles param, estendem as mãos e gritam:

Os dois: Jó-Ken-Pôôô - Sasuke põe papel e Naruto, pedra.

Sasuke: Ganhei otário - fala acertendo um tapa na cara do outro.

Naruto: Exijo melhor de três!

Sasuke: Beleza, vamos lá!!

Os dois: Jô-Ken-Pôôô!! - Sasuke põe tesoura e Naruto, pedra.

Naruto: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - e acerta um soco no rosto do outro.

Sasuke: Agora vamos para o desempate!!

Os dois: Jô-Ken-Pôôô!! - Sasuke põe tesoura e Naruto também.

Naruto: E agora?

Sasuke: Já sei! - ele faz um "V" com os dedos, mira nos olhos do outro e parte para cima de Naruto.

Naruto: Entendi! - e faz a mesma coisa.

Quando os dois estão quase se acertando aparece um vulto do meio das sombras, atirando uma kunai na direção dos dois, tirando a concentração deles e fazendo-os errar.

Quem ou o que atirou a kunai?

Porque atrapalhou o jogo dos dois?

E quem será o vencedor dessa incrível disputa?

Continua...

--/--

**Oi galera, essa é a minha primeira fic, então não sei se está boa, então, por favor, comentem... Só continuarei se receber comentários positivos, porque não vou perder meu tempo com história ruim **

**Até mais...**

**Khronos**


	2. Chapter 2

A grande batalha

**A grande batalha**

**Capítulo II**

E lá estão os dois parados, olhando para ver quem vai sair das sombras.

Naruto: Sai logo daí!!

Sasuke: Naruto, eu to com medo, me protege, ta?

Naruto: E depois o "gatinho medroso" sou eu...

"Vulto": Calma aí, galera... sou só eu...

E cambaleando, das sombras, aparece Rock Lee.

Naruto: Tinha que aparecer o alcoólatra!

Lee: Alcoólatra é a mãe, eu só tomo umas!

Naruto: Você mal ta se agüentando em pé... Porque atirou a kunai?

Lee: É que eu tava dando um cochilo aqui atrás e tinha uma mosca me enchendo o saco, ai eu atirei nela!

Sasuke: Você matou essa coisa nojenta, né?

Lee: Pior que não...a desgraçada ta me atormentando até agora!

Naruto: Deixa de papo furado, e fala porque veio aqui!

Lee: É que ta escrito aqui no roteiro - aponta para o bloco que tirou do bolso - Ta escrito que é pra eu vir, dormir, tentar acertar uma mosca e... Opa... Lembrei, é que a Tsunade-sama me mandou pra te ajudar caso você não desse conta do Sasuke!

Naruto: Você mal ta dando conta de você... Pode deixar que eu dou conta sozinho.

Lee: Beleza, vou "puxar um ronco", qualquer coisa me chama!

Naruto: Onde estávamos?

Naruto mal termina de falar e Sasuke lhe acerta um dedada no olho do outro.

Sasuke: Era aqui que estávamos - fala sorridente.

Naruto: Ai desgraçado, eu estava distraído - fala pondo a mão nos olhos - E se me lembro bem, empatamos!! - faz rapidamente um "V" com os dedos e acerta também os olhos do outro.

Sasuke: Pronto, estamos quites!

Naruto: E aí, vai voltar pra Konoha?

Sasuke: Já disse que não!

Naruto: Porque não? Já fez tudo o que queria, já matou seu irmão, matou até o Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Isso não tem nada a ver, matei o Orochimaru porque ele tava começando a olhar estranho pra mim, e desde o inicio do anime que eu repito que nem um retardado que eu quero matar meu irmão!!

Naruto: Mas porque não volta?

Sasuke: É que as histórias sempre tem aquele cara que no fundo é bom, mas faz cara de mal e se excluí, tipo Wolverine, do X-Man e Matt, do Digimon.

Naruto: Entendo! Mas espera ai, o título da fic é "A grande batalha", e ela não aconteceu ainda. O que vamos fazer?

Sasuke: Que tal uma partidinha de Street Fighter no barzinho aqui do lado?

Naruto: Beleza, eu pego o Ryu, já disse!

Sasuke: Eu jogo com o Vega mesmo!!

Naruto: Vamos então, quem perder paga a ficha!! Lee, acorda, a gente vai no barzinho jogar!

Lee: (sonhando on)"Ta mãe, já falei pro Kimimaru parar de tomar Danoninho e se preocupar mais com a tuberculose..."(sonhando off)... Ãhn? Falaram "bar"? To dentro!

Depois de 273 fichas, Naruto finalmente aceita a derrota, compra um fliperama e se mata de treinar pra conseguir vencer o Sasuke. Sasuke volta para o castelo e se gaba da vitória sempre que pode. Rock Lee trabalha até hoje para pagar o estoque de saquê que ele bebeu no dia da batalha. Kimimaru vai para uma clínica tratar a tuberculose. Jiraya não apareceu nessa fic.

Fim...

Será?

--/--

**Oi!!**

**É esse é o fim da fic (por enquanto...), é que não to conseguindo encaixar bem uma continuação xD. Mas se possível eu irei continuar ela. Espero comentários xD!!**

**Até a próxima,**

**Khronos**


End file.
